Gangstar: Miami Vindication
Gangstar: Miami Vindication is part of the Gangstar series Gameloft has made. It is also the spin-off target for Urban Crime. Plot Johnny Gainesville, a redneck drug lieutenant and crooked prison guard from the Florida Panhandle in Starke, must rescue his little brother – Joey Gainesville, age 15 – from a gang of sadistic kidnappers. The kidnappers have taken Joey because of the way Johnny has treated their gang members at the Raiford State Prison. Johnny’s criminal bosses say they will help him get Joey back, but only if he does a series of jobs for them along the way. Will the Miami battles to rescue Joey allow Johnny to take over enough territory to declare himself the King of Miami? It's up to you, but get ready for unexpected developments as you connect with relatives and help out other gangs. Johnny Gainesville has been searching for his brother for months and still has no clue where he is. Clive Klick, Johnny's boss, says that he should go to Miami to find his brother. Also, Clive told Johnny that he had a guy, Roscoe, who would be able to help him. First, Johnny would have to meet a person named Betty, who would bring him to Roscoe. As Johnny heads for Miami like Clive told him, he drives in the countryside trying to find a near by Gas station. Then he meet Albert, a car lover who thinks that old rusty D340 trucks are beautiful. A few minutes later a gang car pulls up nearby and throws a grenade at Johnny's car. Johnny steals Alberts car and rushes to Betty. After meeting Roscoe, he says that Victor Vega, a hispanic cartel boss, is most likley the one behind Joey's kidnapping, but in the end, Johnny realize he was on a false lead. Johnny then works Miami's most powerful gang leader, Herman Kaye, in return for some information on his brother. Kaye tells that Johnny another gang leader, Monique Jones, is behind the kidnapping. Johnny and Betty does further investigation and finds a guy named Reginald, who tells Johnny where his brother is after hearing about it. Betty and Johnny find Johnny's brother and they find clues about Joey's kidnappers. L.C. from Gangstar: West Coast Hustle also returns in it's sequel and helps Johnny and Betty. Infact they successfully rescue Joey but now Johnny and his tiny gang face the most powerful gangs in Miami. Later, Johnny finds out that his former boss, Clive Klick, was behind Joey's kidnapping. Klick sent Johnny to Miami to make Johnny get rid of all the powerful mob bosses so that Clive could take control of Miami and kill Johnny when he is no longer needed. Johnny and L.C. find out where Clive is hiding and chase him to the airport, where Johnny takes revenge and kills his former boss. After all these events, Johnny settles down in Miami and plans to marry Betty. L.C. goes back to Los Angeles to go back to his business. Joey also leaves for L.A. where he will go to boarding school. Johnny and Betty finally leave their criminal past behind.http://gangstargameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Gangstar:_Miami_Vindication References